


i had to make sure you were okay

by waywardprentiss



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: Steve's voice gets hard, "Her last words to me were 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. Did she though? Was she?"Confusion clouds his voice and Danny feels tears hit his neck. All he can do is rub his hand up and down Steve's back."I honestly don't know, babe."Steve lets out a sob and Danny shushes him."What I do know," Danny starts, getting choked up himself, "Is that I don't know how anyone could know you and not love you."
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	i had to make sure you were okay

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a funny sharing the bed fic but this happened instead

Danny's already grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and gotten comfortable on the couch when Steve opens the bathroom door. 

Steve's quiet when he approaches the bed, Danny wouldn't know he was even there if he wasn't watching him.

He watches as Steve pulls the covers over himself and turns his back away from Danny, mindful of his hurt shoulder. 

He doesn't say anything. Danny doesn't want to upset him so he doesn't say anything either.

Eventually he falls asleep but a couple hours later he's awoken by a noise coming from the bed.

"Steve?" he whispers.

No reply comes so he gets up and goes over to the bed.

Steve is thrashing around and the sheets are all tangled in his legs.

His eyes are shut and his face is set in a grimace. 

"Steve?" Danny asks agian in a louder tone. 

He lays his hand on Steve's chest, avoiding his hurt shoulder. Steve jerks awake grabbing Danny's forearm in a vice grip.

"Woah! It's okay! It's me, it's Danny." He grabs the hand on his arm and starts stroking Steve's knuckles.

"Steve, it's alright. It was just a bad dream." He says softly as Steve realizes what's happening around him.

"No. No, it wasn't." Steve says not looking up at him. His voice is rough.

Something inside Danny's chest breaks and he climbs in on the empty side of the bed. 

"Come 'ere, babe." He lays a hand on Steve's good shoulder and Steve turns carefully making sure his hurt shoulder isn't bothered too much by the movement.

Danny gathers him in his arms.

After a couple of mintues, he hears a sniff before Steve says in a low voice, "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did, Steve. Who else would come get your sorry ass?"

Instead of the sigh of exasperation he's expecting, he hears a stifled sob.

He looks down and there are tears rolling down Steve's face.

"Babe." Danny tightens his arms around him and says, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"It's true, though, Danny" His voice is rough with emotion.

"Doris didn't want to stay. She's never stayed. She's never wanted to be there for me. She left everytime I needed her." 

Steve's voice gets hard, "Her last words to me were 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'. Did she though? Was she?"

Confusion clouds his voice and Danny feels tears hit his neck. All he can do is rub his hand up and down Steve's back. 

"I honestly don't know, babe."

Steve lets out a sob and Danny shushes him.

"What I do know," Danny starts, getting choked up himself, "Is that I don't know how anyone could know you and not love you."

Steve lets out another sob and grips his shirt so tight Danny's afraid it's gonna rip.

"I don't know how anyone could know you and see what an amazing man you are and just walk away from that." 

Danny's crying himself now and grabbing the back of Steve's neck he buries his face in his hair.

"But babe" Danny looks down after a minute and cups Steve's chin to lift his head up. 

The look of anguish on his face makes Danny's heart break even more.

"But babe" he says again gripping Steve's chin even tighter, "You are so loved."

"You have so many people back home who care about you. Who are always gonna be there for you." 

Danny takes his hand off Steve's chin to wipe a tear off his cheek.  
  
He strokes Steve's cheek as he says, "I will always be there for you." 

His voice breaks and he clears his throat, "I'm always gonna be there to make sure you're okay."

"But what if I'm not okay?" Steve asks with a sad smile.

He smiles softly back and says, "Then I'll do everything in my power to make you feel okay again." 

He kisses Steve on the forehead and tugs his head back down until his face is pressed against Danny's neck again. 

A couple minutes pass and he's caressing the back of Steve's head when Steve speaks up.

"Thanks, Danny."

"Anytime, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> danny's pansexual in this by the way even if it's not mentioned. why? because i said so


End file.
